Laptev-ARN Conflict
The Laptev - ARN Conflict, also referred to as the Laptev Alliance - ARN Conflict, is a war that centered in the ARN galaxy that began on the 23rd of April 13NE. On the 26th of April 13NE a cease fire was declared which resulted in the unconditional surrenders of the Grand Republic and Patagonia. The war involved two of the galaxies major powers namely the Laptev Axis and the Alliance of RIght Nations. Additionally both factions had individual nations that supported them whose numbers expanded as throughout the course of the war, which further increased the number of nations that were involved. A peace summit subsequently took place in order to normalize relations between the Laptev Axis, its supporters and the Alliance of Right Nations and its supporters. The war officially ended on the 30th of April 13NE when the final ARN combatant- Nationale Einheit signed and ratified the peace treaty (1). Long term causes of the war include the growing political influence of the Laptev Axis in the galactic stage. What has been generally accepted as the catalyst for this war was a raid on the nation of Gallico Legio. A subsequent peace summit that took place after the raid failed to satisfy both parties (Laptev and the ARN) which resulted in a declaration of war from the Alliance of Right Nations against the Laptev Axis although this view is disputable as both sides claim that the opponent declared war first. On July 23, the military forces of both factions began massive mobilizations of their military. On the same day the Socialist State of Ystovia had a Grand Armada deployed in the Solaris solar system where Nationale Einheit is located at. The situation escalated when a fleet from Kira's Kingdom entered the Solaris solar system to oppose the Ystovian fleet (2). Other nations in the galaxy made official public statements, reaffirming their individual positions and whom they supported or whether or not they would be neutral in the conflict. In the following days campaigns would take place not only in the ARN Galaxy but also in the Milky Way galaxy where individual ARN members and its allies sent ships to Laptev - controlled space such as Taiidan. Background Prelude to war; Raid on Gallico Legio The Raid on Gallico Legio started off with a smash and grab raid by techno vikings from Ingen. As such, other great powers:Discworld, SIM,Ystovia, Valyria, Rhodesia(soon to become New Frankia), and Patagonia.The defenses of Gallico Legio were overrun within a matter of hours and soon the whole of Gallico Legio(France) was divided up amongst the victors. Instead of settling the territory under their control, the Rhodeisans decided to auction it off in order to improve their economic standing and finance. Many nations participated in the auction and tried to outbid each other in this auction, but in the end, Nationale Einheit won the auction after bidding 150 trillion dollars. However, before the transfer of cash was confirmed, SIM and Valyrians force entered into Provence in order to divide it amongst themselves. Control of the territory remained under Rhodesian control until Nationale Einheit responded. Nationale Einheit transferred 150 trillion dollars to the Crown and then proceeded to issue threats against SIM and Valyrian forces. These threats reached its climax when Nationale Einheit stated to use snuclear weapons and to liberate the rest of Gallico Legio, thus drawing the attention of all the stakeholders in France. Nationale Einheit eventually completed its purchase of the territory of Provenze from Rhodesia. Having mobilized troops, Nationale Einheit engaged the Laptev forces in Provenze, initiating a conflict where Nationale Einheit threatened to use nuclear weapons. The threats resulted in an international uproar. The Laptev Axis demanded the surrender of Nationale Einheit and a complete disarmament of all WMDs under Nationale Einheit control. Nationale Einheit refused and after a breakdown in diplomatic talks wore between Laptev, its Allies and the Alliance of Right Nations and its own allies began. Operation "Fracture" The Laptev Axis took action against the Nationale Einheit Government by calling a task force towards Nationalstolz, in the ARN Galaxy. Operation "Fracture" involved Ystovian, Frankish, Terran, US, Tamrielic and Regnian Fleets This was considered by some ARN Nations as an intervention in the Alliance's Sobvereingty. Patagonian Officers answered that this was considered "a stepping upon Allience's Rights". The Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf later condemned this actions as a deliverate extention of the conflict on Earth towards the whole ARN galaxy. Ystovian officers on board the Grand Royal Army answered: "Our forces are here to ensure that Nationale Einheit stands down from destroying France with Nuclear Weapons. Nationale Einheit's claim to Provence is invalid, as the territory was neither fully controlled by the seller nor recognised by the Legion Government who maintained de jure control of the region. The threat of nuclear war goes against the Sol Preservation Treaty, and is a direct threat to the Axis and her allies. This is not an invasion of the ARN Galaxym, but rather a blockade on a single rogue member acting outside of the ARN's interests. Our quarrel is not with you, we must insist that you stand down immediately and do not enter the blockaded zone." A Patagonian Fleet in Nueva Moraleda consisting of 150 cruisers was ordered to halt in the Olympus System, and an answer was made later: "The presence of forces inside the ARN Galaxy should not be tolerated and Patagonia will no allow it. We recomend that Axis forces refrain from entering ARN Space and make the blockade outside of it. We also state that so far, the Einheit hasn`t made any request to the ARN so officially the ARN has no stance, but it should tend to support a member." Ystovia answered immediately: "This is a matter of self defence; until Nationale Einheit withdraws from the Sol System, we shall remain in their Home System - a blockade outside of Nationale Einheit's territory would be utterly ineffective. Our position on this is non-negotiable. However, if the ARN wishes to be involved in the diplomatic process regarding Nationale Einheit's withdrawal from the system, Ystovia would be happy to accommodate a diplomatic team." Later on, 50 cruisers lead by AERP Hijuelas (Patagonia) left towards the Solaris System. The Grand Republic also answered, the Secretary of State declaring: "They have no right to just barge into any territory they please, we will not stand by idly and allow this injustice to go on. If it is a war that the aggressors want, it'll be war that they'll get. The buck stops here. I ask all who for peace and all for freedom to join us in demanding that the Laptev Axis cease their unjust and uncalled-for war against the Einheit. While the Einheit did support the Legion in a limited sense, this does not give them any right to invade them, and thus we will stand by our ARN-allies. An attack on the Einheit is an attack of the Republic. I implore that the Axis rethink their decision, and head back home." Talking about voiding the Castillo Treaty with the Axis was made. The Grand Republic faced at the moment inter-government fallout and the high officers made no immediate comments. Fort Atlantis preppared for an eventual escalation towards the Liberty System and both manpower and gear were stockpiled for that eventuality. Ystovia answered an option for peace: "We will gladly withdraw if we can receive a guarantee that Nationale Einheit will rescind it's threats of launching a full scale nuclear attack on Axis territory. We will not bend the knee to rogue states acting outside of international law, nor will we tolerate the irradiation of earth by foreign aggressors. We have not yet launched an attack, despite the deployment of 500,000,000 Einheit forces in our territory, as a gesture of goodwill. We demand that Nationale Einheit rescind the threat of a nuclear strike immediately." This is considered the first option for peace to have that was made. Meanwhile, Ingen Forces in the Castillo Moon prepared for an eventual defense in case of the GR attacking the Axis. A legal discussion over the validity of the operation was made, starting by the threat NE made on the use of snuclear weapons (no-fallout WMDs) in Earth. Later on, the discussion would tun into the validity of the military action the Axis took over NE's rights over Provenze after buying that area to an Axis Member. The Earth Preservation Treaty was brought into action, according to the Axis. Granrepublican President adressed the situation: "As you know, there is a Laptev fleet heading in the direction of the ARN-Galaxy. I will reiterate the statement made by Secretary Ripazzito, I will not permit the presence of Axis military in Alliance territory. I am open, along with several other ARN executives, to peaceful and diplomatic ways to solve this. However, I ask the Axis to at least cease their advance first before we can cease our own counter-deployments. Any operation carried out against the Einheit in ARN-territory is an attack on all in ARN, and therefore an attack on the Grand Republic. I implore that both Axis and Alliance members alike to join in a conference held at Liberty City, or elsewhere, to talk about this very issue." Meanwhile, in Burdeaox, Frankish rockets were put in firing possition against the Ile-d' Olerón, occupied at that time by Patagonia. Following those actions, the US activated the Earth Defense Fleet,with standing orders to engage any NE forces that enter Sol. A blockade of Patagonian territories on Earth is threatened as well, if they choose to support a nation that threatened a nuclear attack. The Pacific Fleet sets out to sea, bound for the seas west of South America, while space-based defense platforms pre-sight targets in Patagonia. Patagonia answered by calling back their ambassador in the US, ans sending a fleet standing in Soviet Ostrovia to Antofagasta to intercept the US Fleet. Antofagasta itself was occupied by Patagonia at the moment and troops there prepared for an eventual agression. Tunnels are dug and AA artillery is placed. The Otaegui Aircraft Carrier pulls back south to meet the rest of the fleet. In the space, the Patagonian Space Fleet targets the US Fleet in the Pacific, moving back towards Patagonian Space. This is considered a brutal violation of the Patagonian Space Warfare Doctrine. The National Assembly issues a State of Emergency Power to the Consul, who inmediatly states that any further advance of the United States will consist in an act of war. The Patagonian Republic inmediatly issues the Earth military Protocol, ordering all space ships to refrain from attacking earth assets but protectcing earth assets from space attacks. The Soviet Union has embargoed Grand Republic goods - as well as any other goods coming from the ARN. With Grand Republics threat to recall the Castillo treaty, Regnian Grand Admiral Devely authorized sending 2 Patrian Fleets to the Axis Moon Base to aid in its defense should it come to war. Additionally, Another 2 fleets were redirected from patrol to North West France, in order to counter an eventual Patagonian offensive. At that time, the Katasian Ryk declared full support to the Axis' Blockade. The Valyrian Confederation followed with the mobilization of entire fleets. The Martian Representative to the ARN, titulary of the Defense Ministry, called for an emergency meeting in the ARN, and ordered the mobilization of several fleets. A Patagonian Sea Fleet is formed in Valparaiso and joins the Otaegui. The Patagonian Government issued a declaration adressing the growing tensions in the Pacific. ""The Government of Patagonia recognizes this threat. We do not wish for it and ask you to call back your fleet north of the 21º South parallel. Your space forces should pull down it`s weaponry as ours will do the same and our fleet will remain over Patagonia. Our Atlantic Fleet will be puleld back. This is a conflict that should not extend anymore than it is and less on Earth. France is already on tensions, the ARN Galaxy too, we have no interests in a war on America."" The USA answered The Frankish 1st Armada along with 3,500 Reavers returned to Earth.They get through the American blockade as a result of New Frankia's receiving the admission code since New Frankia is a member of the Laptev Axis.The arrival of the 1st Armada and the 3,500 Reavers soon swells Frankish forces on Earth and allows the Queen the luxury to plot action against Patagonia in the event of a Laptev-ARN war as the Patagonian relief force has been reckoned by the Frankish High Command as 20-30 days time from arriving even close to Earth. By that time, the Consul of Patagonia was attacked and later declared death (this would come to be false). A Martial Law was implemented in Antofagasta and the Military Armed Forces went into Full Alert. That same day, the Nationale Einheit declared it's withdrawal from Provenza, and the Frankish Government stated that the Ila d' Olerón might be used by NE as an ally of Patagonia to base nuclear attacks on the Axis, asking for the withdrawal of Patagonia from France. general Andrés Artemio reyes, commander of the garrison in the island, answered with a no, adding that only the Consul could do such arrangements (A Consul whose fate was yet uncertain), that New Frankia was the indirect cause of the conflict and that the current situation would endanger the garrison if complied. little after, the Ryk agreed to receive the island instead of New Frankia. Andrés Oucarriet later agreed to these arrangements to be further carried on. (Operation Eagle Claw) After the power was passed, Friendly-Patagonian feelings in the Ryk lifter. Meanwhile, the Ystovian Navy over Nationalstolz declared a victory over NE after their withdrawal from Provenze. A Peace Summit was called upon to fix the differences. however, a new Frank Fleet arrived on Earth on an escalation of hostilities in the South Atlantic. The National Assembly in Patagonia stated: "We are aware of the fears and tensions that the Kingdom of New Frankia holds towards our actions. We have no interest in going into war with this Laptev Nations since the ARN possition right now is already tense. Any attack on a Laptev Nation would compromise the ARN unnecesarilly and we have no such interests. We have officially pulled out our military support towards Nationale Einheit since this very nations pulled out of the conflict. We still question the situation and are willing to question it further, but the military option is not for us in this matter." New Frankia still requested the NE to step down from the ARN. The Grand Republic denied such request in strong terms. Curiosly enough, the US also stated, firmly, that any New Frankia attacks towards Patagonia would be a violation of the Monroe Doctrine, and thus casus belli for a war against New Frankia. However, they do supported Laptev's position in regards to NE membership in ARN, and would support a Laptev offensive against the ARN. new Frankia answered: "Her Majesty does not seek war with America.Her Majesty seeks to protect her lands in the southern most portion of Africa in order to ensure the preservation of Frankish civilization.As Patagonia is a member of the ARN we fear that Patagonia would attack us in a possible Laptev-ARN war over NE. If Patagonia sends ships to attack us we are in every right to destroy them in our territory.That being said, the Queen will not permit the sending of troops and ships to South America" Patagonian Authorities suggested the demilitarization of the Atlantic. Frankish policy calling for ARN members to expell NE from the aliance was passed as a Law. In Patagonia, the Patagonian Nationalist Party called for further resistance to the Frankish request. The Monsian Party supported the statement, later saying that they applauded honesty and not the statement itself. Concearns were raised over the eventual use of WMDs in the Atlantic, and a GRA Fleet stationed in the Alexzonyan Islands. First Peace Summit On the very day the Consul was attacked in Patagonia (Along with the GR President and other Heads of State), the Ystovian Government called for a peace summit on the KS-Nightingale, nations gathered there the next day with several representatives assisting to the conference. In the openng, the Ystovians offered these points to be subject to negotiation: 1: The complete dismantling of Nationale Einheit's nuclear capacity under Axis inspection 2: A commitment by Nationale Einheit to refrain from the purchase, acquisition or development of Weapons of Mass Destruction 3: The establishment of an Axis military base on/ in orbit of NE territory 4: The reduction of Nationale Einheit's Space Fleet by 50%, the ships in question being handed over to the Laptev Axis for salvage 5: An annual tribute of $400,000,000 to be paid in precious metals, bullion or other valuable materials 6: A bi-annual inspection of NE by Axis inspectors to ensure that the above demands are being met 7: A commitment by NE and the ARN to refrain from anti-Axis rhetoric, military action or economic activity The Valyryan Confederation made its own suggestions: 1. Patagonia immediately ceases their territorial expansion on the South American continent, and any continent inhabited by Laptev Citizens, including, but not limited to: Asia, Europe, Africa, Australia and North America. Antarctica is the only land in which Patagonia may expand, through peaceful terms. 2. Patagonia must sell back all spaceships, military or civilian, bought from foreign governments, and they must return all monies received in foreign aid from any power outside of the Alliance of Right Nations. 3. Patagonia must cede lands to the Laptev Axis, for use as military bases to ensure the general safety and well-being of the Natives and any colonials not of Patagonian nationality. 4. Patagonian military spending must be cut back to pre-expansion levels, or a level deemed fit by the Laptev Axis, and the ARN. New Frankia added: 1.The imposition of strict regulations over ARN trade by the Axis.In order to ensure that nations within the ARN do not smuggle WMDs to Nationale Einheit. 2.The immediate resignation of all ARN officials that supported or currently support the rogue terrorist state known as Nationale Einheit and their being handed over to Laptev nations for punishment. 3.The confiscation of 35% of the annual harvest in NE. 4.The erecting of statues in NE territory in honor of Laptev's might and glory. 5.Nationale Einheit's territory on Earth being turned over to the Axis in order to safeguard the security of Earth. 6.The establishment of brothels in NE territory in order to provide "service",free of charge, for male or female Laptev soldiers. The Grand Republic rejected the later terms, complaining this was not a Versailles Treaty after a War. At the same time, offered new terms: 1.) Nationale Einheit is to limit their possession of nuclear weapons to an amount that will be determined on a later occasion. 2.) A commitment by both Axis and Alliance nations to limit their nuclear weapons count. 3.) Axis and Alliance states are allowed to send inspectors to ensure that nuclear weapons are regulated in light of international law and that the terms of the treaty are being met. 4.) Both the Axis and the Alliance are to fund their own inspection crews. 5.) Both the Axis and the Alliance are to sign a Non-Aggression Pact. 6.) All territory taken during the War on Gallico Legion is to be handed over to the Axis for government. 7.) Both Axis and Alliance military forces are permitted to hold joint-military exercises on occasion. 8.) Official declarations from both the Axis and the Alliance to avoid military proliferation whenever possible They added that the GR nor the ARN supported NE's actions, rather objected Laptev's intervention in ARN Territory. New Frankish representatives added a new proposal. 1.The imposition of strict regulations over ARN trade by the Axis.In order to ensure that nations within the ARN do not smuggle WMDs to Nationale Einheit. 2.The immediate resignation of all ARN officials that supported or currently support the rogue terrorist state known as Nationale Einheit and their being handed over to Laptev nations for punishment. 3.The confiscation of 35% of the annual harvest in NE. 4.The erecting of statues in NE territory in honor of Laptev's might and glory. 5.Nationale Einheit's territory on Earth being turned over to the Axis in order to safeguard the security of Earth. 6.The establishment of brothels in NE territory in order to provide "service",free of charge, for male or female Laptev soldiers. 7.Miss Emerite "Emmy" Rose Langlois is obligated to be put in a nunnery for the rest of her natural life in the event of the GR's continued pressing of terms that would enable NE to maintain its ability to use WMDs against the inhabitants of Earth. Valyrians went on declaring NE being a rouge state, and depicting their reasons based on the history of the Raid on France. After a fierce discussion upon the genocide accusations, Patagonia offered new terms: 1) New Frankia will return the money payed by NE to this nation, pay the ARN members for caused damages (life losses, movement expenses, psicological damages, etc). 2) Provenze will remain a Laptev administrative region. 3) The following treaties will be followed: --Patagonia with New Frankia. --Nationale Einheit with New Frankia --Grand Republic with Federation fo America --Grand Republic with Laptev Axis over Callisto System, since it is now a way of the Axis to threaten the Grand Republic. 4)The Axis will have rights to trial a second time the responsibles of the Casqui Massacre, who are currently being trialed in our Penal Court for insubordination. 5) The Axis will deliver any information it has on the attacks against ARN leaders. 6) The Valyrian Confederation will express it`s quiting on any south american claim, as it was stated and executed through the treaty with West Patagonia, meanwhile, Patagonia will reassure it`s territorial pretentions being out of the northern argentina (north of Rio Negro and Limay). The discussion continued, after which ystovia reduced said tribute in their proposal. The proposals were not accepted as the Grand Republic went on declaring the Axis violated Alliance territory. Axis chiefs stated that the propositions made by other Axis members out of Ystovia are not official proposals. Later on the discussion was carried into the validation of such intervention, with critics comming from the Grand Republic and allied nations. The recently Rellerbach Report released by the Patagonian Government revealed that in the final moments of the discussion, the Consul made phone contact, after assurance from the Ystovians that the lines were secured. At this point, talks were carried upon the punishment actions such as threatening the indiscriminate use of WMDs should have. The Valyrian representative withdrew from the conversation. An attempt of agreement was made over a shared base with the Axis to observe NE, however the Grand Republic, holding the Executive position, denied such agreement if it was to fall over ARN Galaxy Space. The addition of the need of the tribute over the NE for the Axis was the death sentencee to this peace summit. Senator Carrollton of the Grand Republic walked away from the negotiations, Patagonia followed a while after. Theatres of conflict ARN Galaxy Solaras System The Solaras System was arguably the first major theater that opened during the initial stages of the war. Laptev Axis forces led by Ystovia and Valyria arrived in the Solaras System where the planet Nationalstolz (under Nationale Einheit control) is situated. While the Ystovian armada moved towards Nationalstolz the Valyrian fleet lingered behind, keeping a distance of A.U away from the Ystovian armada. Several hours late naval forces from Kira's Kingdom arrived and established an interdiction field up to 50A.U. from the system's local star, preventing any further reinforcements from both sides from arriving via means of FTL-travel. Travel within the system became restricted to sub-light speed only. Kiran ships established a perimeter of 2A.U. around the systems star and by forming small worm holes opened fire towards the Ystovian armada (3) causing minor to moderate damage (4), the first shots of the war had been fired. Ystovian forces then took action to prevent future tactics from being used against them by the Kirans (5). Several hours later Axis reinforcements from Ingen, the UPEO, Jamesistan and the Terran Empire arrived to assist Ystovia, their armada's dropping out from FTL-jumps just outside the established interdiction field, 50A.U away. Twenty four hours later a Patagonian fleet arrived to assist Nationale Einheit who had remained relatively silent (6). With the arrival of the Patagonian fleet a small part of the Ingen fleet broke away from the main armada and moved to engage Patagonian vessels (7) (8). The Patagonian fleet mirrored Ingen's move. However at the same time a second Kiran fleet exits from their FTL-travel, 75A.U away from the systems star and using the same tactic as the other Kiran fleet inside the solar system, immediately fired upon the Axis armada (9). The Kiran barrage however was prevented by Ingen's counter-FTL capabilities as the Kirans relied upon wormholes in order to open fire towards the Axis armada (10). On the other hand the Patagonian and Ingen fleet exchanged fire resulting in casualties on both sides. A few short moments after the exchange the UPEO fleet in the system arrived at the combat zone and immediately fired upon the Patagonian fleet causing further casualties (11). After the final exchange a transmission was received by the UNSC from Katasian, notifying all Axis forces in Solaras that Patagonia had surrendered unconditionally to the Axis. As a result all combat operations were halted and the Patagonian ships stood down. Their crew were detained as POWs while the ships were commandeered by the UNSC (12). Several hours later a lone carrier from the United Pokemon Types and Agua Del Fuego entered the Solaras System and moved dangerously close to the combat zone (13). Both nations had sent the ships to observe the conduct of the Axis. The UNSC issued a warning to both parties, notifying them to move to a location 5A.U away from the combat zone, citing safety reasons. While ships from Agua Del Fuego agreed with the directive the lone UPT carrier did not and continued to enter the combat zone. A UNSC ship fired upon the carrier using its Ion Cannon with no success prompting the commander to take a more direct action. The UNSC commander ordered a flotila of five frigates to physically block the path of the carrier which it was able to avoid. It was only after this tense moment that the commander of the UPT carrier made a comment that hinted there may have been some kind of a fluke when their transmitter received the directive to move to the coordinates 5A.U. away. It seemed that somehow the UPT's transmitter interpreted the 5A.U. message as 50A.U., resulting in the misunderstanding between the two commanders. After another transmission was sent to the UPT carrier they also agreed with the directive and moved away (14). >> THIS MARKS THE BOUNDARY OF EDITS MADE BY THE UPEO << >> TO BE CONTINUED << References/Bibliography This referencing system is only temporary. Once the article has been completed and finalized it will be converted into a proper form. I'm using this system because if I use the wiki reference code it will prevent me from using the visual mode to edit this article which will cause great inconveniences. This will be converted into the proper referencing code once the article has been completed. Operation Fracture: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29589 (1): ARN-Laptev conflict: Solaras System Theater page 10: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29669&page=10 (2): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 6: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=6 (3) & (4): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 16, post #2: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=16 (5): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 17: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=17 (6): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 28: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=28 (7) & (8): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 29, posts #4, 5 & 10: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=29 (9): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 30, post #5: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=30 (10): ARN-Laptev conflict thread page 31, post #2: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29649&page=31 (11): ARN-Laptev conflict: Solaras System Theater page 1: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29669&page=1 (12): ARN-Laptev conflict: Solaras System Theater page 2: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29669&page=2 (13): ARN-Laptev conflict: Solaras System Theater page 5: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29669&page=5 (14): ARN-Laptev conflict: Solaras System Theater page 7: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29669&page=7 Category:Wars